


Colourland Part 2: Attack of the Smithson Family

by WillemVanHerk



Series: Colourland [2]
Category: Colourland
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Books, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Male Protagonist, Novel, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillemVanHerk/pseuds/WillemVanHerk
Summary: The Bear send in the Smithsons, three of the most ruthless fighters to fight Crayon and his friends.
Series: Colourland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066787





	Colourland Part 2: Attack of the Smithson Family

Rise Of The Smithson Family is the next section of Colourland.

Chapter 10  
Easeion, Easeion, Easeion  
Meanwhile at the Bear headquarters Easeion, Tara and Bill were talking with the members of The Bear.

" The romance between Crayon and Colourea must be destroyed " said Easeion. "  
" It will be great " said Bill.  
" We will see Crayon sadder than ever " said Tara.  
" When we succeed in destroying the relationship between Crayon and Colourea it will weaken Crayon " said Easeion. "  
" Anyone who dares to save the relationship must die " said Bill.  
" Artby, Colouruke and Warbler will try to stop us " said Tara.  
" They will fail miserably at living, their lives are done for " said Bill.  
" They will be easy to kill " said Easeion. " We cannot be afraid to kill people, we must be tougher than that "  
" Hahahahaha " said Tara.  
" Crayon will be one sad motherfucker, when I end the romance " said Easeion. " We will be laughing our asses off, when it happens "  
" Hahahahahahaha " said three siblings and every member of The Bear in the area.  
" Now it is time to end it all " said Easeion.  
Easeion, Tara and Bill left the area.  
Meanwhile Blackin, Blackina and Whites were talking.

" Now it is time for the Smithsons to end the romance " said Blackin.  
" I hope it is over, for the time Crayon must be kept alive " said Blackina.  
" They should have no problem destroying it, it will do wonders for The Bear " said Whites.  
" We will send it lots of members to find out who they work for " said Blackin.  
" Whoever that is must be killed as well " said Whites.  
" Crayon will be sad and that is what we need " said Blackina.  
" Our members should search the bakeries, it will lead us to Artby " said Whites.  
" We have tons of members, there will be no problem doing this " said Blackin.  
" The takeover of Colourland will be very soon, we will take over as a couple with the romance between Crayon and Colourea and Crayon will be sad " said Blackina.

Blackin laughed, then he gave a kiss to Blackina after.

Meanwhile Easeion and his crew members had left the hideout. Easeion saw a man and demanded to know where Crayon was.

" Where is Crayon ? " said Easeion.  
" I don't know where he is " said the man.  
" I know the people of Colourland know of him, don't fuck with me " said Easeion.  
" You had better not be fucking around " said Bill.   
" I'm not " said the man.

Tara punched the man.   
Easeion then took his wallet.  
" My money " said the man.  
" I don't care what situation you are in moneywise, you are not telling me where Crayon is and that is not acceptable " said Easeion.  
" Listen, we are just going to take your stuff and leave you here " said Bill. 

Easeion then launched the Lightning Blast directly at a man, knocking him out. Tara and Bill then started demanding to know where Crayon is from people.

" Look if nobody tells us where Crayon is, then we will have to rob you " said Bill.  
" I won't let you do that " said this man.  
Bill used the Sea Punch.

" Would you rather have money or Crayon be with Colourea " said Bill. " Think about it "  
" If I were you, I would choose to have money " said Easeion.  
" Crayon has done nothing for you, while money has done more "  
" But I don't know where he is, I did see someone that talks to Crayon around though " said the man.  
" Which person is that ? " asked Tara.  
" He was in the bakery " said the man.  
" Ok " said Bill.  
" We should head to the bakery " said one of The Bear members.

Easeion, Tara and Bill with the Bear members headed to this bakery demanding to know the whereabouts of the person who talks to Crayon.

" Look you had better tell us where this person that knows Crayon is " said Tara.  
" You mean Artby ? " asked a baker.  
" Well it probably is him " said Easeion.  
" He will lead us to Crayon " said Bill.  
" What do you want with Crayon exactly ? " asked the baker. " Wait a minute, you have The Bear logo on "  
" Yeah we do, and if you want to keep baking bread I suggest you keep quiet about it " said Bill.  
" Okay " said the man.  
" Artby hangs out with Crayon so if we find him, then Crayon won't be too far away " said Bill.  
" I'm not sure where Artby is right now but he could be at home " said the man.  
" Where do they live ? " asked Easeion.  
" I don't know " said the man.

Easeion, Tara, Bill and the Bear members then headed out of the bakery and then found this office building.

" It says Challenger on it " said Bill.  
" Who's that ? asked Tara.  
" I'm not sure but he may know of where Crayon is " said Easeion.

" It's The Bear " said this man.  
" Shut your mouth " said Bill. Bill then used the Sea Punch knocking him out. The three siblings then knocked on the door of the office of Challenger. 

" Open up in there " said Tara.  
Challenger then kept the door locked and was about to jump out the window. Easeion then used the Super Shadow Bomb which blew open the door, destroying it. The siblings barged in but Challenger was jumping out the window. Bill, Easeion and Tara then used their Shadow Blasts and tried to hit Challenger but Challenger was able to get away in time.

" He must know something about Crayon " said Easeion.  
" Let's rob the place " said Bill.  
Bill, Tara and Easeion took the supplies and money that was there from the office and then Easeion wrote a note in the office. The three siblings left the room, then they had robbed the man they knocked out and took his wallet. They then joined the Bear members outside and they headed towards the hideout.

" Blackin, we have great news " said Bill.  
" What is it ? " asked Blackin.  
" We have found the office of Challenger, we believe he is linked to Crayon " said Easeion.  
" We stole supplies from there " said Tara.  
" Good to see " said Blackin. " We will be sending in members of The Bear to take control of it "  
The siblings headed to their part of the hideout.

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler got up and noticed the new billboards with Crayon being with Colourea.

" The billboards say that the Colourlandish people should be more like Crayon and not date Numerians " said Warbler.  
" Look, I'm happy that QuackQ likes us being together but telling the people of Colourland to not date Numerians ? " asked Colourea.  
" Do they really think that will work ? " asked Crayon.  
" I'm sure they do " said Artby.

They headed to the office of Challenger and notice a man knocked out. 

" What happened ? " asked Colouruke.  
" The Bear must have found out " said Crayon.  
" Fuck " said Artby.  
" We should head to see Challenger " said Warbler.

The five of them noticed that there was a door blown up.

" What the hell happened here " said Colouruke.  
" It looks like The Bear got in here " said Colourea.  
" The supplies are all gone " said Crayon.  
" There is a note " said Warbler.  
" I will read it " said Artby.

" Challenger, this building will belong to The Bear very soon, do not try to stop us. " The romance between Crayon and Colourea will be destroyed, if you dare try to save it you can forget about living.

The Bear.

" Challenger must have escaped " said Crayon.  
" I'm not sure where he is, but we need to stop them " said Colourea.  
" I wonder why they want to destroy Crayon and Colourea being together so much " said Colouruke.  
" I'm not sure but maybe they think it will weaken us " said Warbler.  
" The bakers will save us like they usually do " said Artby. " I've never given up on them and I never will "  
" The flour has done wonders for us, we will be heroic and stop The Bear "  
" We must find Challenger, this is not good " said Colouruke.

They called Challenger but they did not get a response.

" Maybe The Bear took his phone " said Colouruke.  
" We should head to the bakery and try some new kinds of bread " said Artby. " Perhaps there will be different kinds of heroism that can awaken within us " said Artby.  
" Different kinds of heroism ? " asked Warbler. " What kinds are there "  
" The bakers have created several kinds of heroism that makes us more heroic " said Artby. " Some help us with our punches, others with our kicks, baking bread is one of the bravest things you can do "  
" Well we should get something to eat " said Warbler.

They went to the bakery and tried some new bread. A baker there said he saw The Bear.  
" There were these two men and a woman questioning us about Crayon " said the baker.  
" They must be part of The Bear " said Colouruke.  
" They didn't tell me why they wanted to know where Crayon is but they needed to find him " said the baker.  
" We found this note saying that they would end the romance between Crayon and Colourea " said Colouruke.  
" It involved Challenger as well, and we cannot find him " said Crayon.  
" This is not good " said the baker.  
" It's not but the bravery you have shown baking bread at a time like this " said Artby.  
" Uh, thanks " said the baker.

The five of them left.  
QuackQ were talking about the new billboards and the attack plus also the disappearance of Challenger.

" Challenger is gone " said Jack.  
" Numerians must have taken him back there " said Bryant.  
" We must warn other countries about Numerians " said Jack.  
" It must be done " said Bryant.  
" I hope he is refraining from having sex with the Numerians while he is there " said Jack.  
" He will remember that Crayon and Colourea are together " said Bryant.  
" It is impossible to forget something like that " said Jack.  
" I'm just glad that the Colourlandish people have seen our billboards " said Bryant.  
" Colourlandish people will stop dating Numerians in no time " said Jack.  
" They have let Crayon inspire them, his love for Colourea is truly Colourlandish and I know that Crayon will not force drugs on Colourea " said Bryant.  
" There will be no drugs very soon, Crayon has helped Colourland out by not dating a Numerian " said Jack.  
" Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler can save Colourland from The Bear said Bryant. " They will rescue Challenger from the Numerians "  
" Challenger must be careful in Numeria, the drugs are everywhere there " said Jack.  
" He knows that there are lots of Colourlandish people not taking them so he should be fine " said Bryant.  
" We will just keep profiling against Numerians which always keeps us safer " said Jack.  
" I have encouraged the businesses of Colourland to profile as well " said Bryant.  
" It is very Colourlandish to profile against a Numerian " said Jack.  
" That's why our reporters went to the airports to encourage it " said Bryant.  
" Sadly one airport worker called it racist " said Jack.  
" I cannot believe that " said Bryant. " Safer airports are a great thing "  
" That airport worker does not represent Colourland " said Jack.  
" Some people are going to play the race card, but that is not most of Colourland " said Bryant.  
" We have to go to a commercial break, so stay tuned " said Jack.

Meanwhile Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler were training. Crayon and Warbler were using their Air techniques, Colouruke's water techniques plus Colourea and Artby were using their Light techniques. They kept using their attacks against each other for a while. They went inside and then headed to bed.

Chapter 11  
The Search for Challenger

Challenger was still missing and The Bear and both Crayon, Colouruke, Colourea, Artby and Warbler were searching for him.

Meanwhile Blackin was telling Whites and Blackina about the disappearance of Challenger.  
" We must find him " said Blackin.  
" It shouldn't be too hard, we know what he looks like so we can send in the Smithsons to find him " said Whites.  
" Taking Challenger will lead us to Crayon " said Blackina. " Crayon will lead us to the others, allowing Easeion and his siblings to end the romance "  
" Well if it keeps Crayon sad then I am fine with that " said Blackin.  
" Crayon must be kept alive for now " said Whites.  
" They have the memo, they just need to end the romance but first we need Challenger " said Blackina.

Meanwhile Easeion was talking with Bill and Tara.  
" Challenger must be found " said Easeion.  
" Exactly " said Bill.  
" Blackin wants him, so we will find him " said Tara.  
" Yes " said Easeion.

An announcement on the intercom in the hideout told all the members to search for Challenger, we must bring him to the hideout. The members left the hideout and headed in these giant vans, some on helicopters and in small planes as well. The members found a place outside of Colourland to park and they headed on foot into the main area.

QuackQ were warning people about the continued disappearance of Challenger.

" We must find Challenger, it is what Colourland needs to do " said Jack.  
" I know that a Numerian took him " said Bryant.  
" Challenger has to know not to trust Numerians by now " said Jack. "  
" Colourlandish people must expect the worst from Numerians " said Bryant.  
" Perhaps he has been drugged " said Jack.  
" Maybe there are Numerians who have taken him here in Colourland, but I think that he is in Numeria " said Bryant.  
" The police and the detectives can help us " said Jack.  
" Colourland has great officers and detectives, they will find him and arrest the Numerian responsible for this " said Bryant.  
" When an officer arrests a Numerian, it is good for Colourland " said Jack.   
" It's great to see, it means less drugs and a safer Colourland " said Bryant.  
" The police can just arrest a lot of Numerians, we will find Challenger if that happens " said Jack.  
" They can profile against Numerians just like in the airports " said Bryant.  
" Profiling Numerians is truly Colourlandish " said Jack. " It is good when the officers profile against Numerians "  
" Profiling ends the crimes, it keeps us drug free, it can end the relationships between Colourlandish and Numerians which makes the households a lot safer " said Bryant.  
" The police have to watch out for the race card being used " said Jack.  
" I cannot stand it when people use the race card to protect Numerians " said Bryant. " These traitors to Colourland when Colourlandish people interfere with a Numerian being arrested must be arrested and exposed "  
" I encourage Colourlandish people to call police if they see a Numerian " said Jack. " I also encourage people if they see Challenger, they contact Crayon and the officers "  
" Numerians have hurt Crayon, he cannot find Challenger " said Bryant.  
" I'm glad he has Colourea for these tough times " said Jack.  
Bryant showed the picture of Challenger on the screen.  
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Jack.

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler went outside and were looking for Challenger all over Colourland. They then ran into a Bear member.   
The member then started talking to them.

" Challenger will be found " said the man.  
" That is true, by us " said Colouruke.  
" The Bear will find him, Easeion scared him away " said the man.  
" Easeion went inside his office ? " asked Crayon.  
" With his siblings " said the man.  
" We won't let The Bear take him " said Colourea.  
" Easeion is not the type of man to allow that " said the man.  
" He doesn't scare me " said Artby. " We are just too heroic for him ".  
" Easeion will destroy all five of you himself " said the man.  
" Challenger will return and The Bear won't take him " said Crayon.  
The man left.

The five of them saw Bear members who then were on the streets.

The Bear members then headed down this street and they saw this building which they entered.

They were looking for Challenger inside the building, the five fighters followed them in the building. The five fighters then saw Challenger while they exited the building, the Bear members chased them.

" Challenger is ours " said one of the members.  
" No, he's not " said Crayon.  
" Easeion will speak to him " said another member.  
" We won't let him do that " said Artby.  
" Challenger belongs to The Bear, Easeion has questions for him " said a third member.  
" If you don't let him go to us, then a fight is happening " said a fourth member.  
" I'll take those chances " said Artby.

The men then rushed the five fighters with their Shadow Strikes but Artby used the Super Light Bomb, knocking them down. The men got up and grabbed Colouruke and all kicked him.

Colouruke got up and used the Sea Punch on one of the men, defeating him. The other three then used their Shadow Bombs on Crayon while Crayon and Warbler used their Super Air Bombs on them. A huge explosion happened, but the men were defeated. Crayon and Warbler got up. Challenger then headed with the six fighters and they headed back to Challenger's office where they saw Bear members.

" This place belongs to us, Challenger " said the woman.  
" Challenger, Easeion has questions for you said the man.  
" Questions ? " asked Crayon.  
" We know of what you represent Challenger " said a third member.  
" Easeion is willing to spare you " said a fourth member.  
" Spare Challenger from what " said Colouruke.  
" If you help us end the romance, he will not kill you " said a fifth member.  
" End the romance ? " asked Colouruke. " Why does Easeion want to end it so badly anyways "  
" He knows that by removing it, it will weaken you Crayon " said the first member.  
" We won't let him do that " said Artby.  
" I wouldn't recommend that, Easeion is letting you not be dead by helping end it " said the second member.  
" Easeion believes that ending the romance will weaken me ? " asked Crayon.  
" He knows that it will, he perceives you as the biggest threat to him and our organization " said the third member.  
" Therefore by ending the romance, it will do wonders for The Bear " said the fourth member.  
" Artby, you must allow us to do this " said the fifth member. " Do you want to be going to the bakeries or be dead "  
" Well the bread is great, but harming Colourea is not something I want to do " said Artby.  
" That's not the way we will accept " said the first member. " Just like Easeion, we gave you this opportunity to live but you have chosen to do this shit so we will fight.

The members then fired their Shadow Bombs at Colourea but Crayon and Warbler used their Air Kicks while Colouruke used his Sea Kick to attempt to weaken the bombs. Challenger then kicked one of the men while Artby punched another. The men and the woman got up and they then used their Shadow Strikes while Crayon and Warbler used the Air Blasts to knock them down but the woman was able to get through and hit Crayon. The men got up and then launched their Shadow Bombs, while Colouruke and Colourea launched their Light Bombs, creating an explosion. The men were defeated, while the woman then used the Double Shadow Strike which hit Colourea. Colourea punched her. The woman then used the Darkness Blast while Crayon used the Air Blast, the woman was defeated. The five fighters joined Challenger and then left the building.   
After the fight, QuackQ were talking about Challenger being saved.

" Challenger has been saved " said Jack.  
" Those Numerians are nothing compared to Crayon " said Bryant.  
" The Bear are Numerian " said Jack.  
" Crayon can keep us safe from Numerians " said Bryant.  
" I knew that Challenger would be saved " said Jack.  
" We need to keep profiling " said Bryant.  
" Perhaps Crayon could profile as well " said Jack.  
" The other four can profile as well, it is something that we can talk to Challenger about " said Bryant.  
" It's great he is safe from these Numerians " said Jack.  
" These Numerians are out of control " said Bryant.  
" That's why those five fighters have gotten involved " said Jack.  
" How could they not ? " asked Jack.  
" When Numerians get this violent we must stand strong, we need people to refrain from dating Numerians as well to allow for less drugs and safer households " said Bryant.  
" There will be a few that play the race card but most of Colourland truly understands the threat of Numerians " said Jack.  
" Crayon has inspired the whole country of Colourland when he started dating Colourea and fighting the Numerians " said Bryant.  
" How could someone not be inspired by that " said Jack. " When you do something like that, the Colourlandish people do not forget "  
" They cannot forget how inspired they are seeing Crayon with Colourea instead of a Numerian " said Bryant.  
" It is the Colourlandish way, Crayon has shown that he is Colourlandish and not Numerian " said Jack.  
" We have got to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Bryant.

Easeion had learned about the defeat and the fact that his idea for sparing Colouruke, Warbler and Artby was refused.  
" I'll have no problem seeing my siblings kill them " said Easeion.  
" It will be simple, the romance will be destroyed " said Bill.  
" They will regret this " said Tara.  
" I will have you two fight them first, not that I would need to " said Easeion.  
" Making Crayon sad will be simple " said Bill.  
" He will be sad forever after this " said Easeion.  
" I would like that " said Tara.  
" As a family, there is nothing than stop us " said Bill.  
" Exactly " said Easeion. " We are just too fucking good for them  
" Colourland will belong to us, I cannot wait to see the sad look on his face when Colourea is no more " said Bill.  
" The Bear will love it as well, Blackin can be the new ruler after all this " said Tara.  
" It will be good for Blackina as well " said Easeion.  
" It sure will " said Tara.  
" Hahahahahahaha " all three of them said.

Meanwhile Blackin, Blackina and Whites were talking.   
" Bill and Tara should finish them off easily " said Blackin.  
" The Smithsons will end Colourea " said Blackina.  
" We need Crayon sad " said Whites.  
" It will truly terrify him and we will love it " said Blackin.  
" Why would we not " said Whites.  
" I will be the new ruler with Blackina " said Blackin.  
" It will be wonderful " said Blackina.  
" How could it not be " said Blackin.  
" The Bear will have everything, Challenger must be finished as well " said Whites.  
" There is a connection with Challenger to those five, I don't know what it is but it must be removed " said Blackin.  
" He was willing to protect those five, for that he must pay " said Blackina.  
" The bakeries will be targeted next " said Whites. " We know that Artby goes to them all the time ".  
" Therefore Colourea will not be too far away " said Blackina.  
Blackin and Blackina headed to a separate area upstairs.

Chapter 12  
The Smithsons Plan   
Easeion, Tara and Bill headed out of the hideout and then they headed to Colourland with lots of members.  
" Whites wants the bakeries targeted " said Easeion.  
" It will eventually bring Artby out in the open " said Tara.  
" Any bakers who dare defend him must be destroyed " said Bill.  
" We cannot have that happen " said Easeion.  
" Not a chance, I'll allow this "

Easeion entered a bakery and then fired the Lightning Blast at a baker knocking him out.  
A baker then tried to stop Easeion but Bill punched him.  
" Why are you doing this ? " asked a baker.  
" We will bring out Artby this way " said Tara.  
" I suggest you get him here or this will continue " said Easeion. Bill then attacked a customer with the Super Sea Punch.  
Tara took his wallet. Tara then used the Iron Kick on a baker.  
" Stop this " said the baker. Easeion then used the Super Shadow Bomb while Bill used the Oceanic Kick on the baker defeating him.  
" Yeah like we are going to do that " said Tara.  
" This will bring out Artby " said Bill.  
" It sure will " said Easeion.

The three of them then robbed the baker and left.

They then went to another bakery and aimed their Shadow Blasts directly at hit the bakers scaring them.   
Easeion then tripped a baker and stole his wallet. Bill then used the Sea Punch on a baker which knocked him out. They then took his stuff also.

After taking stuff from bakers and citizens they then headed back to Whites.  
" Artby will be terrified " said Whites.  
" Artby will come for a fight " said Easeion.  
" We are ready for him " said Bill.  
" Hahahaha " said Tara.  
" Great to see " said Whites.

Meanwhile QuackQ were talking about the attack on the bakeries by The Bear.

" This must end " said Jack.  
" Challenger must start profiling " said Bryant.  
" We need all of Colourland to do so " said Jack.  
" A Numerian was arrested today " said Bryant.  
" He must be questioned " said Jack.  
" Perhaps he is part of The Bear or knows some of the members " said Bryant.  
" We will contact the officers and work with them " said Jack.  
" Hopefully the police question him and other Numerians because we cannot allow this to keep happening " said Bryant.  
" We must tell Amanda about the officers arresting that Numerian " said Jack.  
" She will be proud of the officers " said Bryant. " We will contact Challenger and get him to profile with us   
" Crayon and his friends can fight these Numerians, the police will arrest and the judges will sentence them " said Jack.  
" The judges here are great " said Bryant. " They can see through the race card "

After that, the broadcast ended and they contacted Amanda.

The two of them contacted Amanda.  
" Good " said Amanda. " You two must email Challenger "  
" We will " said Jack.  
" Challenger will profile in no time " said Bryant.

Meanwhile Challenger read an email that he had received from QuackQ.

Hello Challenger,  
Have you been profiling yet ?  
We know that it can keep Colourland safer, it will help us stop The Bear. We know that they are Numerian, we just need to find the right Numerian involved. If all Numerians are profiled then the Numerian responsible can be brought to justice.

Best of Profiling Challenger,  
QuackQ 

Challenger then contacted Crayon about the email he got.

" QuackQ have contacted me, Crayon " said Challenger.  
" What about ? " asked Crayon.  
" They want me to start profiling " said Challenger.  
" I don't think that is a good idea " said Crayon.  
" They have told me that The Bear is Numerian and they want the Numerian responsible to justice " said Challenger.  
" The Numerian ? " asked Crayon.  
" They have been claiming The Bear are Numerian for a while now so they think that profiling all Numerians will lead us to The Bear " said Challenger.  
" It won't " said Crayon. " It will get us called racists while the true leader of The Bear will be kept unscathed with his girlfriend "  
" A Numerian was arrested " said Challenger. " QuackQ believe he is linked to the Bear "  
" I don't think he is but we will have to wait and see " said Crayon.  
" I wonder who this leader truly is and this girlfriend he has " said Challenger.   
" We will wait and see " said Crayon.

Crayon then kissed Colourea on the lips. Artby, Colouruke and Warbler were talking and they were outside.

" I'm glad Crayon is so happy with Colourea " said Artby.  
" It is good " said Colouruke.  
" The bakers want them to be happy " said Artby. " Bread has helped Crayon so much "  
" Bread has helped him be happy with Colourea ? " asked Warbler.  
" The flour just doesn't make us heroic in the fights, it can help outside them as well " said Artby.  
" Flour can do all that ? " asked Colouruke.  
" The bakers have a special way of using it, I do not know how the flour makes us heroic but it does " said Artby. " I have trusted in bakers, thanked bakers for all of what they have done for us "  
" Trusted in bakers ? " asked Warbler.  
" How could one not trust in bakers, they allow people to make friends, feed us, help us fight and they can help save Colourland from The Bear " said Artby.  
" We have fought well against The Bear, but trusting in bakers ? " asked Colouruke. " Bread is great with a lot of different foods I will say that "  
" That's why Colourland trusts in bakers and bread " said Artby.   
" Well we should get back inside, Crayon and Colourea are probably up by now " said Warbler. 

The five of them ate breakfast and then headed outside where they ran into Bear members.

" Crayon, we have found you " said one member.  
" You won't succeed in this " said Crayon.  
" We will take over Colourland, our leader will be the new ruler " said the second member.  
" We are ready " said Colouruke.  
" With the bread we have eaten, there's no fucking way that I'll go down " said Artby. " The bakers will never forgive us if we let them down "  
" Bakers or not his girlfriend will join our leader as the new rulers " said the third member.  
" His girlfriend ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Our leader is with the strongest woman you will ever face " said the first member.  
" Strongest woman ever ? " asked Warbler.  
" Stronger than Colourea and Alice ? " asked Artby.  
" Way stronger, even tougher than the Smithsons " said the second member.  
" The Smithsons are better than Alice, so that means that she is even stronger than Easeion " said the third member. " Give up now, when the two of them are together there is no stopping The Bear "  
" The Bear is beatable " said Colouruke.  
" The members you faced are nothing before our leader and his lover " said the first member. " Even if the members you defeated, decided to join you five it would not be enough "  
" The Smithsons roughed up the bakers, what is that all about ? " asked Artby.  
" We know you care about the bakers and you eat bread all the time so they were sent in to cause harm " said the second member.  
" We won't let them do it again " said Artby.  
" Hahahaha, you'll do nothing against them " said the third member. 

The three of them charged their Shadow Bombs while Crayon and Warbler used their Air Bombs, creating an explosion.

The three men then used their Shadow Strikes but Crayon used the Air Kick while Colourea used the Iron Kick.

The three men got up and all punched Colouruke. Colouruke got up and then kicked one of the men while Artby punched another. Those two men were defeated but the man grabbed Colourea. The man then tripped Colourea into Crayon, knocking them down. Colouruke then punched the man while Warbler used the Sky Kick on him which defeated him.

After the fight, Crayon contacted Challenger about the information that he had received.

" Challenger, their leader appears to have this girlfriend that is the strongest woman in the world according to The Bear " said Crayon.  
" Strongest in the world ? " Stronger than Tara, curious who she is " said Challenger.  
" I'm not sure but their leader seems to want to be ruling Colourland with her " said Crayon.  
" We will need to keep fighting and finding out more information " said Challenger.  
" Heard anything more about profiling from QuackQ " said Crayon.  
" They want us to start profiling, they also want to celebrate the officers who arrested that Numerian " said Challenger. " The thing is though, that the Numerian they arrested knows nothing about The Bear "  
" Celebrate the officers ? " asked Crayon. " Colourlandish people have been arrested before, I don't remember any particular celebrations over it  
" QuackQ want us to join them, the officer that arrested the Numerian as well " said Challenger. " QuackQ want the family to be profiled by us "  
" I'm not profiling against them, they probably aren't involved anyways " said Crayon.  
" Okay " said Challenger. " See you later "

QuackQ were with the officer and they saw Colouruke, Warbler and Artby on the street.

" Guys, this is the officer who arrested a Numerian " said Jack.  
" Uh, thanks " said the officer.  
" So what crime did the Numerian commit ? " asked Warbler.  
" He was stealing " said Bryant. " These Numerians are stealing all the time, just like The Bear "  
" All the time " asked the officer ?  
" You officers have it tough with Numerians " said Amanda. " I have so much respect for the officers and the five fighters for saving us "  
" Just doing my job I need to do, glad to see you three are okay " said the officer.  
" Yes " said Colouruke.  
" Bread is helpful " said Artby. " The bakers have helped us more times than I can count "  
" Bakers ? " asked the officer.  
" Artby has been eating the Colourlandish bread instead of the Numerian bread so that is why he is saying this " said Amanda.  
" Colourland is the best place in existence, so I cannot blame Artby for liking the bread in a country so great " said Bryant.  
" How could someone not like it here " said Jack. " The violence is that Numerian gang named The Bear, they want to take it over "  
" Numerian gang ? " asked the officer. " The Bear members have been of all sorts of people  
" All sorts of Numerians that want to control everything and force us to take meth " said Jack.  
" Meth is a problem " said the officer. " We will keep arresting criminals when we can "  
" Good to see, the more officers arresting Numerians brings joy to all of us " said Amanda.

The officer left and QuackQ were talking to the three of them.  
" Before we go, can you tell Challenger to start profiling " said Jack.  
" He has not replied to our email and we need him to profile " said Bryant.  
" Perhaps it ended up in the junk mail " said Amanda.  
" Those Numerians would try to do that to our emails knowing them " said Jack.  
" You can never trust a Numerian " said Bryant.  
" Anyways we need you six to profile Numerians throughout Colourland so that we can be safer " said Jack.  
" Don't worry about it, you five can fight the Numerians if they resort to violence " said Bryant.  
" Got to go " said Amanda.

The three of them then headed back to the QuackQ headquarters.

Chapter 13  
Fighting The Smithsons  
It was getting near nighttime, Crayon and Colourea were kissing a lot and they went upstairs into this bed. They were about to have sex with each other.

Artby, Warbler and Colouruke were talking.  
" Hoping that Crayon will be so happy from the sexual feeling " said Artby. " He will be more likely to buy me bread "  
" Buy you bread ? " asked Warbler.  
" Crayon is happy sexually with Colourea now, he is so happy now " said Artby. " I wonder if the bakers know "  
" The bakers ? " asked Colouruke.  
" The bakers have helped him sexually, which will make him so happy so he will buy my bread " said Artby.  
" The bakers helped him sexually ? asked Colouruke. " How can bakers do that "  
" With the flour that helps with heroism, its can help with sex " said Artby. "   
" Flour helps with that ? " asked Warbler. " Never heard of anything like that "  
" It does, it has helped Crayon sexually in ways, when he gets really happy then we can talk to the bakers about it " said Artby.  
The three of them headed to bed.

Blackin was talking to the Smithsons.

" You three need to find them and soon as possible " said Blackin  
" We will make Crayon one sad, depressed motherfucker " said Easeion.  
" When Colourea is dead it will be great " said Bill.  
" It will be wonderful for The Bear " said Tara.  
" Good " said Blackin.  
" I will truly enjoy the sorrow within Crayon " said Easeion.  
" We need him to feel like that, we need his friends dead, I need to take over Colourland " said Blackin.

The Smithsons headed to Colourland.

Crayon finished having sex with Colourea and they went to bed.

The five of them got up, Artby asked Crayon to buy him bread at the bakery.  
Artby then was talking to a baker while Crayon was buying him bread.

" Thanks for helping Crayon out " said Artby.  
" Helping him out ? " asked the baker.  
" The flour has helped Crayon sexually " said Artby.  
" Flour has helped Crayon sexually ? " asked the baker who was confused.  
" Part of flour has made him heroic and the other part of it helps Crayon out sexually " said Artby.  
" Well I'm glad you enjoy our bread so much, I don't really think that bread can help Crayon with what he does sexually " said the baker.

Artby joined up with Crayon after he had bought him bread.

" Thanks, Crayon " said Artby.  
" Your welcome " said Crayon.

The five of them ate breakfast and then they headed out where they saw the Smithsons.

" That's them " said Artby quietly.  
" They are extremely powerful " said Colouruke quietly.  
" We must be ready for them, they are all stronger than Alice " said Crayon quietly.

QuackQ were talking about the threat about the Smithsons and about the profiling that they wanted to happen.

" This family is too much " said Jack.  
" Crayon will save us again, he has dealt with so many Numerians now " said Bryant.  
" He will be perfect for profiling, if any Numerians try to start something he can finish them off " said Jack.  
" He has kept Colourland safer, he can protect Challenger when he profiles the Numerians " said Bryant.  
" All five of them can do that, when Challenger does the profiling it will be truly Colourlandish " said Jack.  
" It will be great to see them all profile together, then we can expose more Numerians allowing the police to arrest more Numerians " said Bryant.  
" Arresting more Numerians will keep us safer, hoping that the judges can give them long sentences which will keep the Numerians in prison making Colourland drug free forever " said Jack.  
" When the Numerian criminals are in prison, they cannot be forcing meth on the good youth of Colourland " said Bryant.  
" After we succeed in profiling all the Numerians in Colourland, arrest them and sentence them we will be able to invade Numeria " said Jack.  
" It will be truly Colourlandish " said Bryant.  
" We cannot do it alone, we need most of Colourland to profile " said Jack.  
" If Crayon profiles, it will inspire a lot of people to profile " said Bryant.  
" It sure will, Colourea will do the same if he profiles " said Jack.  
" I know that she loves Crayon so if Crayon profiles then she will follow suit with Colouruke, Artby and Warbler " said Bryant.  
" We have to go to a commercial break, so stay tuned " said Jack.

Bill and Tara saw the five fighters.

" You five " said Tara.  
" It is us " said Artby.  
" This is it " said Bill. " Crayon prepare to be sadder than ever "  
" With the bread I ate, there will be just happiness, no sorrow within Crayon " said Artby.  
" I highly doubt that, The Bear will take over " said Bill.  
" Our brother Easeion knows that he wouldn't need to waste his time when his great siblings can finish you off " said Tara.  
" Easeion will need to fight " said Crayon.  
" That is true " said Colouruke.  
" Crayon, we are willing to spare you for the time being " said Bill. " If you refrain from getting involved, then we do not have to attack you "  
" It is a good decision to make " said Tara. " The other four will fall before us "  
" I'm going to fight " said Crayon. " I won't let you do this "  
" You will regret those words, Crayon " said Tara.  
" We will enjoy ending the love you have for Colourea " said Bill.  
" The bakers will not put up with this " said Artby.  
" I don't give a fuck about bakers " said Bill. " We roughed up lots of bakers and we will continue to do so "  
" Why ? " asked Colouruke.  
" We know Artby too well, so we will continue to do this " said Tara.  
" Now we are going to end the romance between Crayon and Colourea just like our great brother Easeion wants " said Bill. " He will be delighted seeing it over, hahahahaha "  
" It is time to fight " said Tara.

Bill rushed for Colouruke with his Super Sea Punch while Colouruke used his. Both attacks hit, Tara then fired off the Super Darkness Bomb on Artby while Crayon used the Super Air Blast. Tara was able to avoid the attack but Crayon was hit.  
Colourea and Colouruke then used their Super Light Bombs while Bill used the Super Sea Bomb.

" Sea Bomb ? " asked Crayon.  
" It is a new technique " said Bill. " Prepare to fall "

The attacks hit. Bill then used the Shadow Implosion while Tara used the Super Shadow Bomb while Crayon and Warbler used their Super Air Bombs while Artby used the Super Light Bomb creating an insane explosion which everyone was hit by. 

Everyone got up. Bill then used the Quadruple Shadow Strike while Tara used the Super Shadow Bomb, Colourea and Artby launched their Super Light Bombs while Crayon used the Super Air Kick, the attacks hit. Colouruke then charged his Sea Blast towards Bill but Bill was able to avoid it and then he started to use the Shadow Implosion while Tara used the Quadruple Shadow Strike.

After the attacks hit, Crayon got up and then fired his Super Air Blast towards Bill while Tara used her Shadow Implosion on the other four, the attacks hit.

Artby was starting to slightly struggle. Bill then rushed for Colourea with his Super Sea Punch while Colouruke used his to try to defend Colourea. The attacks hit each other. Artby used his Super Light Bomb but was hit back by the Super Darkness Bomb by Tara.

" Artby, your time is over " said Bill.  
" So much for those bakers " said Tara.  
" The bakeries have done nothing besides allow us to rob the bakers of their wallets " said Bill.  
" The Smithsons are too tough for you Artby " said Tara.  
" No, I'm not giving up " said Artby. " The bakers would never forgive me or my buddies if I did that "  
" They sell bread, they are not going to care about that " said Bill.  
" The bakers have done wonders for Colourland " said Artby. " They have saved us so many times "  
" It's Crayon, not bakers " said Tara.  
" Crayon is strong enough to win those fights, all the bakers care about is the money they are making off you, Artby " said Bill.   
" The money " said Artby.  
" That's what they care about besides baking bread, if you really think that you are winning against a family as great as the Smithsons because of bakers then you have lost it completely " said Bill.  
" The bakers could bake the tastiest bread in history and it wouldn't be enough against the Smithsons " said Tara.  
" I'll keep fighting " said Artby.

Artby then used the Super Light Bomb while Warbler used the Super Air Blast to create an explosion full of light and wind energy while Tara used the Shadow Implosion. Crayon and Colourea then fired their Super Light Bombs while Bill used the Supreme Oceanic Blast.

" Supreme Oceanic Blast ? " asked Colouruke.  
" It's the strongest Water attack you have seen " said Bill.

The attacks all hit, Artby was struggling while Colouruke was slightly struggling.

" Hahahahahahaha " said Bill.  
" Easeion will truly be proud of us " said Tara.  
" We will support a brother like him by doing this " said Bill.  
" Support a brother like him ? " asked Crayon.  
" He is our older brother, and he trusts us " said Bill.  
" That's why he's not here " said Tara.  
" We will always support Easeion, he has done so much for us " said Bill.  
" So much ? " asked Colouruke. " What kind of things ?  
" He has killed people who have tried to fuck with me, that's what being a brother is about " said Bill.  
" He has robbed a lot of people too " said Tara.  
" Killing people makes you a great brother ? " asked Crayon. " Never heard anyone say that before "  
" Easeion will continue to keep stealing and killing people and you five will never stop him as a brother " said Bill.  
" I will stop him " said Crayon. " I don't understand what killing people has to do with being a brother but let's continue the fight "  
" The people fucked with me " said Bill. " They had to die, it is what being a brother is about "  
" Crayon, you should understand this " said Tara.

The fight resumed and Bill rushed for Warbler with his Super Sea Bomb while Warbler used the Super Air Bomb, the attacks hit. Warbler was starting to slightly struggle. Colourea then used the Super Light Blast while Tara then used the Shadow Implosion. Colourea was starting to slightly struggle. Bill then started to use the Supreme Oceanic Blast which hit down Colouruke and Artby. Artby could barely get up, Colouruke was struggling.

" Now time to finish you two " said Tara.  
Tara then fired the Shadow Implosion while Bill used the Supreme Oceanic Blast. The two attacks combined with an insane force of power while Crayon and Colourea used the Super Light Bombs while Warbler used the Super Air Blast, the attacks hit creating an insane explosion. Colouruke and Artby were defeated, Warbler was struggling.

" Now you have seen the power of the Smithsons, Colourland will belong to The Bear soon " said Bill.  
" Easeion will be proud " said Tara.   
" It is not over " said Crayon.  
" We shall see about that, Crayon " said Bill.

Bill then rushed for Colourea with the Super Sea Punch while Crayon countered with the Super Air Kick, Warbler used the Super Air Bomb on Tara while she used the Quadruple Shadow Strike. Warbler was struggling a lot, Colourea was starting to struggle. 

Bill and Tara then used their Quadruple Shadow Strikes while Crayon and Warbler used their Super Air Bombs. The attacks hit, and it looked like Warbler was almost defeated.

Tara reached for a kick on Warbler but Colourea knocked her down, preventing her from defeating him. Warbler then launched the Super Air Blast while Crayon used the Super Light Blast. The blasts were aimed at Tara while she used the Shadow Implosion and Bill used his own. Colourea then launched the Super Light Bomb. The attacks all hit, Warbler was defeated. Tara was starting to mildly struggle.

" It's time to end the romance " yelled Bill. Bill then used the Shadow Implosion while Tara kept using the Shadow Bomb attack to distract Crayon and Colourea.

" We can't let Bill do this " said Colourea.  
" You are not been given a choice " said Tara. " Easeion will be thrilled when it ends  
" Bill will succeed in this, he has made the Shadow Implosion even stronger " said Tara.

Before Bill used the attack called Super Shadow Implosion he then yelled this:  
" Crayon enjoy being single, we have waited for this a long time now "  
" Hahahahahahahahaha "

The attack was about to hit Colourea but Crayon then got in the way and used the Light Implosion to defend Colourea. 

" Crayon, you will regret this " said Bill.  
" I will not " said Crayon.  
" The extra minute with Colourea will do nothing " said Tara.  
" You are just delaying the demise of Colourea and you will end up taking too much damage to win this fight " said Bill.  
" Easeion will love this " said Tara.  
" How could he not love it, he wanted the romance destroyed for a while now " said Bill. " With it gone, then our leader and his girlfriend will take over easily  
" Who is his girlfriend ? asked Colourea.   
" A woman named Blackina " said Bill. " Blackina is the most dangerous woman anyone has ever seen, you will be dead if you were to ever anger her "  
" It matters not Crayon " said Tara.  
" She will be new queen of Colourland " said Bill.  
" Queen of Colourland ? " asked Crayon. " We will fight against that "  
" If you are going to keep taking these hits for Colourea you won't beat either of us, let alone me " said Bill. " Either the relationship with Colourea ends or you will be powerless "  
" There's one thing I don't understand here, why does Easeion want to end what I have so bad with Colourea so much ? " asked Crayon.  
" He knows by keeping you sad, it will keep you down " said Bill. " He knows by making you single it will crush you in the inside and that what he wants "  
" So why doesn't he fight then " said Colourea.  
" He knows that we can end the romance ourselves, he trusts in us and that is what being a brother is all about " said Bill.   
" He knows we are strong enough " said Tara.  
" He is right, it is just you and Colourea who is struggling a lot " said Bill. " I'll make Easeion proud as a brother by ending it right now 

The fight continued, Tara rushed for Crayon but Crayon was able to avoid it and then he used the Super Air Blast, Tara was starting to mildly struggle but she got up and then fired the Quadruple Shadow Strike while Crayon used the Light Implosion which hit each other. Tara was struggling while Crayon was mildly struggling.   
Bill then charged the Sea Implosion which he fired right at Colourea. 

" It's time for you to be single, hahahahahahaha " yelled Bill. " Crayon I dare you to get in the way of this "  
Crayon fired the Super Air Bomb to get in the way of the attack.   
" It's not enough, Crayon " said Bill. " Enjoy the single life now from now on "

Bill succeeded in defeating Colourea but Tara was struggling.

" It is you against us " said Tara.  
" I had a feeling it would go like this " said Bill.  
" Now it is time to attack Colourea " said Tara.  
" Attack her ? " asked Crayon. " She is completely passed out  
" Easeion wants this way, you know this by now " said Bill. " If you want to survive you will have to let us attack  
" It's either you sacrifice Colourea or yourself Crayon " said Tara.  
" You took a serious hit of damage from doing that, you might have been able to win the fight but your feelings for Colourea got in the way " said Bill. " She will die for nothing now

Bill then rushed for Colourea with the Sea Implosion while Crayon used the Light Implosion. Tara then rushed to attack Colourea with the Quadruple Shadow Strike. The attacks all hit, creating an explosion. Colourea was not dead but was hurt more but Tara was seriously struggling while Bill was slightly struggling.

" I will end Colourea now " said Tara.  
" Good, Easeion will be proud " said Bill. " I will keep attacking Crayon for the time being.

Tara grabbed Colourea and was about to throw her down but Crayon then hit her with the Air Kick which made her almost defeated. Crayon then used the Light Implosion towards Tara while she used the Shadow Implosion, Tara was defeated but Crayon was struggling.

" So you have beaten Tara " said Bill.  
" Colourea is not dead, and she will not die " said Crayon.  
" For now, Easeion will be happy to see me succeed like this " said Bill.  
" It's not over " said Crayon.

Bill then used the Sea Implosion while Crayon countered with his Light Implosion and the attacks hit. They both were knocked to the ground, severely struggling to get back up.

Bill got up first and then picked up Colourea's body and then started charging for the Super Shadow Bomb.   
" This is the permanent demise of Colourea, Colourea will no longer exist " said Bill. " Easeion will be thrilled as a brother when he sees this hahahaha "

Crayon then struggled severely to get up but he was able to move Colourea out of the way just in time before the bomb exploded.  
Bill then attempted to grab Colourea again and kicked the body of Colourea. He then punched her before Crayon could reach her body. 

" I have punched and kicked Colourea after she has been defeated, her death will be imminent " said Bill. " You won't kill her " said Crayon.  
" I'm succeeding right now Crayon, enjoy the last minute of seeing her body not being dead because that's all you will ever see " said Bill. " You will be single right now " 

Crayon then launched his Light Implosion while Bill used the Shadow Implosion. Bill aimed his attack towards Colourea. Crayon was struggling to keep Colourea from dying but he was able to succeed after the attack. Colourea took a tiny amount of damage but not enough to kill her. Bill and Crayon were struggling to an intense degree.

Eventually Bill tried to get up but he was looking like he was unable to keep fighting so he rolled towards Colourea's body but Crayon then got up and shook him off Colourea and then kicked him. Crayon then was able to launch the Super Light Bomb and defeated him. Crayon was happy to win but was so weakened that he could not contact anyone for a few minutes.

After he got up, he called Challenger and the hospital. Challenger arrived, and the ambulance took them to the hospital.

" Colourea's condition is extremely bad " said Challenger. " All of you look beaten up really bad, did you stop Tara and Bill? " he asked.  
" I just barely beat Bill, Tara was defeated earlier on in the fight " said Crayon. " Bill attacked Colourea while she was defeated and tried to kill her and he said that Easeion would be happy as a brother seeing her dead "  
" Easeion is extremely ruthless, he wanted to end the romance so badly so this is why " said Challenger. "Easeion is said to be a lot stronger than Bill "  
" We will need to train hard and get stronger " said Crayon. " Easeion will be out for revenge for his siblings I would imagine, I hope that The Bear does not find us here "  
" My guess is that they believe in Bill enough that they will not search the hospitals, at least I hope not " said Challenger.  
" I hope Colourea can make it after what Bill did " said Crayon.  
" I hope so too, but I think we will have to stay here longer than usual " said Challenger. 

Chapter 14  
Easeion Takes Control

Blackin, Blackina and Whites were talking.  
" I hope that the romance between Crayon and Colourea is over " said Blackin.  
" It will keep Crayon sad, which is what we want " sad Blackina.  
" With all the talk about the Smithson family from Easeion, then Bill and Tara should be able to succeed " said Whites.  
" They are both stronger than Alice " said Blackin.  
" If they were to somehow fail, then Easeion needs to take action " said Blackina.  
" Easeion will want the romance destroyed, but if Crayon really is strong enough to beat them then maybe we need to kill Crayon " said Whites.  
" It is something that we must consider, we must be able to take over as a couple " said Blackin. " I understand that Easeion wants to see Crayon sad but we cannot allow Crayon to be kept alive if Bill and Tara were not able to win "  
" We have not heard from them " said Blackina.  
" We need to talk to Easeion, maybe they have contacted him most likely " said Whites.

Easeion was contacted and he told Whites that he had not heard from his siblings.

" They have not arrived back yet " said Whites.  
" Knowing the way they do things as a family, they likely lost the fight " said Blackina.  
" Lost the fight ? " asked Blackin. " Easeion said that the Smithsons were the greatest family ever "  
" Easeion said a lot of great things about the Smithsons, but perhaps he didn't count on the training that Crayon may have done " said Whites.   
" We now have to assume that Bill and Tara lost to Crayon "  
" Hopefully they were at least able to end the romance " said Blackina.  
" I hope so " said Blackin.

Easeion had learned that Tara and Bill had lost the fight and he was absolutely infuriated.

" How the fuck could this happen, the Smithsons are great " said Easeion.  
" I wanted Crayon sad, I wanted the romance destroyed, I wanted the motherfucker sad "  
" Now, I have to destroy it myself, I will make sure that Crayon is single forever "  
" He will never see any love again after I'm done with him, hahahahahaha "  
" I will get my revenge for Bill and Tara, as a brother I will never allow their sacrifices to mean nothing "  
" If I were to allow that bullshit, then what would that show me "  
" I am too great a brother, too great a fighter, I have killed people who fucked with Bill and I'll do the same again "  
" Hahahahahahaha "

Easeion then sent Bear members to search for the five fighters.

At the hospital, Crayon was hoping to see his buddies wake up. He first saw Warbler and Colouruke get up.   
" Glad to see you guys are here " said Crayon.  
" You win the fight ? " asked Colouruke.  
" I did " said Crayon. " Unfortunately they kept attacking Colourea while she was defeated but I think they failed to kill her "  
" The Smithsons really are ruthless " said Warbler. " Easeion is going to be infuriated when he finds out about his siblings "  
" We will need to heal up great for him " said Crayon.  
" We will also need to train a lot " said Colouruke.  
" Easeion is tough but if we can get stronger, we should be able to beat him " said Crayon.  
" Hoping Artby and Colourea will be okay " said Warbler.

Meanwhile QuackQ were talking about the Smithsons being defeated by Crayon.

" Crayon has helped stop these Numerians " said Jack.  
" I knew he would, he has stopped the drugs " said Bryant.  
" We just need Crayon to keep fighting, he is saving Colourland " said Jack.  
" Crayon is stopping drugs, it is truly Colourlandish what he is doing " said Bryant. " Perhaps Crayon can change those people who believe that QuackQ is racist " said Jack.  
" When they see him fighting these dangerous Numerians, then they will realize that Crayon is for the good Colourlandish while these Numerians just want to play the race card " said Bryant.  
" Crayon never plays the race card, he just fights " said Jack.  
" Him choosing Colourea over a Numerian has inspired not only Challenger but the whole country " said Bryant.  
" That's what angered The Bear " said Jack.  
" They will stop at nothing " said Bryant.  
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Jack.

The Bear members arrived in Colourland and demanded the whereabouts of Crayon.

" Where is he " said the first member.  
" I don't know where Crayon is " said the man.  
" If you protect Crayon you will truly regret it " said the second member. The two Bear members then attacked the man, both kicked him.

Bear members were roughing people up and they continued to demand the whereabouts of Crayon again. They then all launched their Shadow Bombs towards the square, knocking out several people and taking their wallets.

After that, they then contacted Easeion.

" Easeion, we got a lot of wallets " said the first member.  
" Glad to see, what I want is the whereabouts of those five fighters as well " said Easeion. " Still, it is great to see the panic of those fighters "  
" They all claimed to not know where Crayon is " said the member.  
" I have a sense they are lying " said Easeion. " My siblings have always wanted the romance to be over so we must continue regardless of people protecting Crayon "  
" We will make Crayon single " said the member.  
" For the time being just keep looking for those fighters, anyone that dares to protect them will truly suffer " said Easeion.  
" Indeed " said the member.  
" Anyways, I have to head out into Colourland and find them as well.

Meanwhile, all five of the fighters besides Colourea had waken up and then after that Colourea had waken up.

" Glad to see that you have waken up " said Crayon.  
" It is great, we should head to the bakery after it is okay " said Artby.

After they were cleared to leave the hospital, they did and they went to the bakery.

Artby was glad to see bakers again.  
" Glad to see you bakers again, Crayon has gotten so heroic now " said Artby.  
" So heroic now ? " asked the baker.  
" He sure has, the baking has truly saved us " said Artby. " I am so proud of you as a baker "  
" Uh, thanks Artby " said the baker. " Getting any bread today ?  
" We are getting a lot of bread " said Artby.

Artby got the bread, he thanked every baker for their heroism and how heroic Crayon has gotten.

After that, the five of them headed home and heard about the attacks and then contacted Challenger.

" They are attacking Colourland again " said Crayon.  
" I had a feeling " said Challenger.  
" We will keep training " said Colouruke.  
" Glad to see that all five of you are okay " said Challenger. " Easeion is insanely tough so you five need to be stronger "  
" We will keep going to the bakeries " said Artby. " We need to stay heroic "  
" Stay heroic ? " asked Challenger.  
" We must always be heroic, heroism has stopped the Smithsons " said Artby. " If we do not stay heroic we cannot stop Easeion "  
" We will defeat him, we just need the time " said Warbler.  
" We will keep training hard and tell you more information " said Colourea.  
" Crayon, QuackQ believes that if you profile more that it will get all of Colourland to profile " said Challenger.  
" I'm not profiling " said Crayon.  
" The profiling will not inspire people to profile just because Crayon is profiling " said Colourea.  
" Let QuackQ just say what they want, Easeion is our main priority " said Colouruke.  
" Exactly, just keep fighting and see you five later " said Challenger.

They ate their breakfast which they enjoyed.

Meanwhile they then headed to train, Crayon was practicing his Light Implosion attack and Colourea was able to use it. Warbler was practicing his Wind attacks and he was able to use the Wind Implosion attack. Artby was practicing his Bomb attacks while Colouruke then was practicing his Sea attacks, after a while of training they headed home.

Bear members led by Easeion then surrounded a man demanding about Crayon.

" Where is Crayon " demanded Easeion.  
" I'm not sure " said the man.  
" You Colourlandish see him as a hero, don't lie " said Easeion. "  
" If you protect Crayon, you will die " said a Bear member.  
" He sometimes goes to the bakeries " said the man. " We know about the bakeries from our siblings in the past " said Easeion. " If we find out anyone in Colourland is protecting Crayon they will not be spared in our takeover "  
" Takeover " said the man.  
" Yes, Colourland will belong to us very soon " said Easeion.

Easeion and the members then fired their Shadow Bombs at a building and then broke inside demanding the whereabouts involving Crayon.

" Where is Crayon ? " asked the member.  
" I don't know where he is " said a woman.

Easeion then charged his Lightning Edge technique and attacked a man.

" The sooner we know where Crayon lives, the less people get hurt " said Easeion. "  
" I don't know his address " said the man.  
" We will find out where he lives, all of The Bear will end those five fighters for good and Colourland will be ruled by us " said a member.

Easeion and the members left and they kept going through Colourland.

" We will return to Challenger's office, we will force him to bring us Crayon " said Easeion.

They then headed to the office, Easeion then fired the Lightning Edge at someone and knocked them down, people were panicking. Bear members then used their Shadow Strikes and hit down more people. They then headed towards Challenger's office but he was not there.

Easeion then wrote a note there. He then wrote another note and put it in the building outside the room. The members then found a man and threw him to the ground. They took his wallet and they entered a different room. Easeion then saw a different man and then hit him with the Quadruple Shadow Strike.

Easeion had taken supplies from that room and wrote another note in there, he then stole his wallet and eventually he and the Bear members left the building. Easeion then used one of the notes he had stolen and put it outside the building.

They headed back to the hideout and showed the stolen stuff to Blackin. Blackin was happy to see that so many people were robbed.

" Good to see " said Blackin.  
" We put two notes in there " said Easeion.  
" Hopefully Challenger will reveal Crayon to us " said Blackin. 

Blackina and Whites entered the room.  
" Challenger will be given a choice, the romance between Crayon and Colourea or him " said Blackina.  
" He will save himself " said Whites.  
" He may try to save both " said Easeion.  
" You will kill him if he dares " said Blackin. " If he manages to keep quiet and allow us to end the romance then he can be spared "  
" He will join The Bear " said Blackina. " He will not be given a choice and we take over Colourland "  
" What will we force Challenger to do here ? " asked Easeion.  
" We must end the romance, and take over first " said Whites. " Focus on making Crayon single and lonely first "  
" I will make him the saddest motherfucker ever, he will never be happy again " said Easeion. " Hahahahahahaha "  
" Hahahahahaha " they all said.

Blackin went to this room upstairs separately with Blackina.

Chapter 15  
Easeion: Last Smithson Standing

QuackQ were talking about the new attack on the building that Challenger's office is inside.

" Easeion must be stopped, I'm sure he is behind this " said Jack.  
" If we keep allowing this, Colourland will be under Numerian rule and we will have to take meth " said Bryant.  
" Perhaps there is a secret Numerian plot to get Crayon to date a Numerian " said Jack.  
" You never know with these Numerians, they will try literally anything to stop Colourlandish from not dating them " said Bryant.  
" Crayon will never stand for that " said Jack.  
" Crayon is too Colourlandish for anything like that " said Bryant.  
" He must profile then " said Jack.  
" We need him to fight all the Numerians in Colourland and profile all of them " said Bryant.  
" Artby can check the bread in the bakeries to make sure that Colourlandish people are not eating any Numerian bread " said Jack.  
" Artby knows the bakers very well, he can just tell them to keep the bread Colourlandish and not Numerian " said Bryant.  
" Colouruke and Warbler can just keep helping out Colourland with the fighting they are doing " said Jack. " They can tell that airport worker and others like him that they cannot call QuackQ racist "  
" Calling QuackQ racist is just not right " said Bryant. " Not dating a Numerian just means you love Colourland just like Crayon, loving Colourland is not racism " said Jack.  
" We are all racist if that is true, so that cannot be possible " said Bryant.  
" QuackQ's not racist " said Bryant and Jack together.  
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned and always remember QuackQ's not racist " said Jack.

After the broadcast, Bryant and Jack got Amanda to release all the QuackQ's not racist merchandise and the Crayon's so Colourlandish merchandise. 

Challenger heard about the attack and was talking to Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler. 

" The office has been attacked again and people have gotten hurt " said Challenger. The notes they have left say this:

Challenger, we know that you are protecting Crayon. The Bear intends to make him single, and take over Colourland. If you keep protecting Crayon, then you must be killed. The choice is simple Challenger, your life or the romance between Crayon and Colourea.

The Bear.

The second notice then said:  
We will take over as a couple when Crayon is no longer with Colourea, there will be many important decisions to be made involving yourself. Crayon being with Colourea is not worth sacrificing yourself for, you must realize this by now.

The Bear.

" What the fuck " said Colouruke.  
" This will not work " said Warbler.  
" They want me to not support Crayon anymore " said Challenger.  
" We will have to head around the office and fight " said Artby.  
" We have no choice " said Colourea.  
" I won't let them end it like this " said Crayon.  
" We have been training hard, we can stop this couple that leads their organization " said Warbler.  
" Easeion must be their right hand man, when we stop him then it should lead us to this couple " said Crayon.  
" We'll just keep fighting, eating bread and giving great asskickings " said Artby. " The bakers have allowed us to give such great asskickings, bread awakens great heroism and keeps us heroic "  
" Just keep training " said Challenger.  
" We will " said Crayon.  
" Gotta go, see you five later " said Challenger.

The five of them were then approached by five Bear members.

" You five are going down " said the first member.  
" The bakers have told me otherwise " said Artby.  
" Bakers ? " said the second member.  
" Hahahahaha " said the third member.  
" Time to fight " said Colouruke.  
" Easeion will get his way as a brother " said the fourth member.  
" He will not allow the sacrifices of Bill and Tara to mean nothing " said the fifth member.  
" Easeion will not succeed " said Crayon.

Two of them used their Shadow Strikes towards Crayon while, the other three grabbed Colourea. 

Crayon was able to use the Super Light Bomb while Warbler used the Sky Kick which kicked the bomb with more power which severely damaged two of the members but they got up. They then used their Shadow Strikes while a third member then kicked Colouruke. Artby used his Light Kick while Warbler and Crayon used their Air Kick techniques. The men got up but were struggling, they then fired their Shadow Bombs while Crayon and Warbler used their Sky Kicks, while Artby used his Super Light Bomb which then completely blasted them.

The other two then started talking about Easeion.

" As a brother, Easeion will not accept what happened " said the first member.  
" Easeion will not allow their sacrifices to mean nothing, he will want the romance destroyed even more now " said the second member.  
" We stopped Bill and Tara " said Colouruke.  
" By the skin of your teeth, Easeion is way stronger than either of them " said the first member.  
" Colourea almost died, you got so lucky " said the second member.  
" I will tell you something about The Bear " said the first member.  
" What about The Bear exactly ? " said Warbler.  
" You probably know by now about our leader and his girlfriend by now " said the second member.  
" But he has a cousin, who is a insanely strong fighter " said the first member.  
" A cousin ? " asked Crayon.  
" His name is Whites " said the second member.

The two members then launched their Double Shadow Strikes against Crayon while Colouruke used his Super Sea Blast and Artby used his Super Light Bomb to counter and it worked. The members then were able to get up.

They then used their Shadow Bombs while Crayon, Warbler and Colourea used their Super Light Bombs allowing them to win the fight.

They then headed to meet Challenger and contacted him.

" Challenger, we have fought more Bear members and the leader has a cousin " said Crayon.  
" So there are three members tougher than Easeion " said Challenger. " You five are going to have to train to an insane degree "  
" We will do that " said Warbler.  
" With the bread we have eaten and the skills we will have by then we will be fine " said Artby.  
" The Bear won't take over here " said Colouruke.  
" The bakers would never allow it, we cannot ever forget bakers and the sacrifices they have made for us " said Artby.  
" Sacrifices ? " asked Challenger.  
" The bread they keep baking despite the Smithsons " said Artby. " Bakers have sacrificed so much for us, and we cannot ever forget what they have done "   
" I'm glad that you enjoy their baking " said Warbler.   
" We will just keep training like we have been it should be fine for us " said Crayon.  
" Good luck against Easeion " said Challenger.

Easeion then entered the room with Whites.  
" Easeion, it is your time " said Whites.  
" Crayon will no longer be with Colourea after I succeed " said Easeion. " There will be no Colourea and we will take over Colourland  
" Keep in mind that Blackin very much wants Crayon to not be with Colourea a lot, you cannot let my great cousin down " said Whites. " His plan for Colourland is brilliant and if Crayon was to still be with Colourea it will never be possible "  
" I will succeed where Bill and Tara did not, my lightning techniques will kill Colourea, I am ready to make her die " said Easeion. " He will be able to take over Colourland with Blackina "  
" Blackina will be very upset if Blackin was not to take over, if Colourea remains alive you are aware of what could happen I hope " said Whites.  
" I know what would happen and it won't " said Easeion. " Blackina would get very angry to see Blackin not be able to take over Colourland, and she would never forgive any of this shit "  
" So you are aware of what Blackina would do if this plan was to fail " said Whites.  
" I cannot wait to kill Colourea and end this romance with Crayon, and allow The Bear to take over Colourland " said Easeion.  
" Hahahahahaha " said Whites. " The death of Colourea will be a great one "

Blackin and Blackina were kissing each other in the bedroom on the other side of the hideout.

Chapter 16  
Fighting Easeion Smithson

After the kissing between Blackin and Blackina and they went to bed. After they slept they then discussed Easeion.  
" It is time for the end of Colourea " said Blackin.  
" Crayon must be kept single and Easeion is the man to do it " said Blackina.  
" If he fails, which I would be stunned then my great cousin will have to kill all of them " said Blackin.  
" Crayon is good, but not great " said Blackina. " Easeion is much stronger, ruthless and experienced than Bill and Tara " said Blackin.  
" His Lightning techniques are out of this world, he will end the romance and we will take over Colourland as a couple " said Blackina.  
" It will be wonderful " said Blackin.  
" Hahahahahaha " said Blackin and Blackina together.

Easeion then saw Whites in the hideout before he left towards the main area of Colourland.

" Easeion, Crayon will be made single instantly I am expecting " said Whites.  
" Colourea must die, for the good of The Bear " said Easeion.  
" Now it is time, see you back in the next four days " said Whites.  
" Blackina will be thrilled to see it " said Easeion. " See you later.

Bryant, Jack and Amanda of QuackQ were warning about Easeion.

" Easeion is going to approach Colourland again " said Jack.  
" Crayon is going to stop him " said Amanda.  
" Crayon gives Colourland hope, he must stop that Easeion guy " said Bryant.  
" If he brings Numerian drugs here, that is unacceptable " said Jack.  
" That"s why Crayon and his friends are going to fight him, if he brings drugs here that is not acceptable " said Bryant.  
" Crayon has inspired Challenger to not date a Numerian and has defeated Bill and Tara " said Amanda.  
" The Colourlandish way that Crayon has inspired people is also what we need more of " said Jack.  
" We must always support Crayon instead of Numerians like always, the five of them can save us " said Amanda.  
" Easeion will be defeated, it should reveal the true leader of The Bear " said Jack.  
" The leader must be Numerian or involved with Numerians " said Bryant. " These Numerians are forcing meth and will make us take it if we are not careful "  
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned and remember to support Crayon " said Amanda.

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler got up. They ate breakfast and then headed out.

Easeion had arrived in Colourland and he then started to attack people hoping to attract the five fighters. He then charged his Lightning Edge attack towards a man and knocked him out.

Easeion then left the area and fired his Shadow Bomb at the air in the front creating an explosion, causing people to panic. He then rushed a man with the Quadruple Shadow Strike which knocked the man out. He headed into an alleyway.

Meanwhile Crayon saw people running in the streets.  
" I wonder if The Bear is responsible " said Crayon.  
" We must find out if Easeion is around " said Colouruke.  
" We'll give him the right kind of asskicking " said Artby. " Let's go "

They headed towards the area where they saw a bunch of knocked out people. They then saw Easeion who then arrived.

" Hahahahaha, I have been waiting for this for a long time as a Smithson " said Easeion.   
" I don't think so " said Warbler.  
" Not a fucking thing you can do about this, The Bear will take over Colourland " said Easeion. " As a brother, I will succeed in avenging Bill and Tara "  
" As a brother ? " asked Colouruke.  
" My siblings were great just like all of us, the Smithsons are such a great family " said Easeion.  
" If they are so great, then why did I win the fight and there are three members in The Bear that are ahead of you " said Crayon.  
" Our leader, his girlfriend and his cousin Whites are unstoppable " said Easeion. " You just barely won and I am much tougher than Bill and Tara "  
" We will see about that " said Colourea.  
" The bread and the training has done wonders for us " said Artby. " As good as the Smithsons are, bread has outmatched them "  
" Nothing you eat will allow you to defeat me " said Easeion. " Even if you did, the trio you have mentioned will absolutely steamroll you ".  
" I will stop you " said Artby. " The bakers have allowed me to a special heroic type of asskicking " said Artby.  
" Heroic asskicking? " asked Warbler.  
" The bakers allow us to do better asskickings and the flour inside the bread makes us more heroic " said Artby.  
" There will be none of that and our leader will take over with his girlfriend as a couple " said Easeion.  
" Curious who this boss is " said Crayon. " I keep hearing a lot about the love he has for his girlfriend "  
" You will find out soon enough " said Easeion. " She is the strongest woman in the Bear and probably in the world "  
" Colourea's quite strong as well " said Colouruke.  
" Her and Tara together could not defeat her " said Easeion. " Tara has gotten better but our leader's girlfriend is way stronger ".  
" We will be able to see this girlfriend for ourselves " said Crayon.  
" She will do anything for our leader, she will not care about how many people die " said Easeion. " The relationship they have cannot be stopped. "  
" It is time to fight " said Crayon.  
" It is time for you to be single Crayon, and I will show that I am the great brother that the Smithson family has wanted me to be " said Easeion.

Easeion then rushed with his Quadruple Shadow Strike and then aimed it right at Colourea. Crayon and Warbler used their Super Air Blasts but the attack was strong enough to get through but Artby then kicked Easeion. After that, Easeion then used the Super Shadow Bomb while Artby countered with the Super Light Bomb. The bombs hit each other, the attacks hit but Easeion's attack did more damage. Easeion then started using the Shadow Implosion while Crayon and Warbler used their Super Air Blasts and Colourea used the Super Light Bomb. A giant explosion happened.

After that, the fighters got up. Easeion took less damage than the five fighters and got up and used his Lightning Edge attack.

" Hahahahaha " said Easeion. Easeion then started then charging for the Super Darkness Bomb but Colouruke kicked him which made a weakened bomb hit the side. Crayon was able to use his Sky Kick and hit him down.

" Now it is time " said Warbler. Warbler then charged his Air Implosion while Colourea charged a Light Bomb which then combined into a giant bomb which then was heading down for Easeion but Easeion then used the Shadow Implosion and then the attacks hit each other and then everyone was hit by it equally.

Artby got up but Easeion then punched him down to the ground. Colouruke tried to stop Easeion but he then was knocked down. Easeion then charged the Quadruple Shadow Strike and it hit Artby. Crayon then used his Super Air Blast while Colourea used her Super Light Blast but Easeion then used the Lightning Edge to deflect the blast right towards Artby. Colouruke got up and then used his Super Sea Punch on the attack which aimed it towards Easeion but he was able to grab Warbler in time and they both took the attack.

Easeion then attacked Artby with his Lightning Edge, Artby was starting to slightly struggle.

" Now it is time to avenge Bill and Tara " said Easeion. " As a brother, I will continue to fight on "  
" It's nowhere near over " said Artby. " Bakers have counted on us so many times, and they will never be let down "  
" My siblings will be avenged, I am too great a brother to allow any of this " said Easeion.

Easeion then charged up his Super Lightning Blast and was about to hit Artby with his attack but Crayon then used the Super Wind Blast. The attacks hit. Crayon, Artby and Easeion took damage. They got up, Artby was struggling. Easeion then blasted his Super Shadow Bomb, Colouruke used the Super Sea Kick to deflect it a bit while Colourea used her Super Light Bomb which then made an explosion with the bombs. Everyone was damaged by it. Artby was seriously struggling.

" Artby, you will no longer protect the romance between Crayon and Colourea anymore " said Easeion.   
" You won't end it " said Artby.  
" You can barely move, it would be better for you to stay down " said Easeion.  
" I will keep fighting " said Artby.  
" Well if you want to die, so be it " said Easeion. " Originally I was just planning to have Colourea die, but since you have decided this I won't mind this "  
" I will not die " said Artby. "  
" Look at you, your body " said Easeion. " You think you can protect her in your condition.   
" We all will " said Artby.  
" The other four will be fighting, you will die if you go on " said Easeion. " Your body is in no condition for fighting against the condition I am in "  
" Our great leader and his girlfriend will take over as a couple " said Easeion. " They will rule this country "  
" We won't let them " said Colouruke.  
" You think you can make a difference against them " said Easeion. " If you had the talent to do that, you would have beaten me by now. " You haven't got close to doing that so you'll never stop our leader hahahahahaha"  
" We stopped your siblings Bill and Tara " said Artby. " Crayon stopped them pretty much, and most of the small amount of damage I have taken is from him " said Easeion. " They are far weaker than me, Crayon will be single soon whether you like it or not "  
" Crayon fought great but we got hits on them, which weakened them " said Colourea.  
" Well if you really do believe that it isn't just him, then show me the talent " said Easeion. "

Easeion then got ready with his Shadow Implosion, while Crayon and Warbler used their Super Air Blasts and Artby used his Super Light Bomb. The attacks all end up hitting but Colourea blocked Artby allowing him to stay in the fight. Warbler then used the Sky Kick while Crayon used the Air Kick. Easeion used the Lightning Edge to deflect one of the kicks towards Artby, which knocked him out but the other kick hit Easeion.

" Artby you will no longer fight " said Easeion. " Now it truly is time for your end for you four "

Easeion then charged up for a stronger version of the Lightning Edge, the Super Lightning Edge. The energy coming from the attack was insanely strong, Crayon then used the Light Implosion while Colouruke used the Super Sea Blast and Warbler used the Super Air Blast. The attack that the heroes used was this giant bright beam of light with water and wind energy inside it. The attacks clashed, Warbler and Colouruke were starting to slightly struggle.

Easeion then was charging up his Super Lightning Edge, Warbler and Crayon then launched their Super Wind Blasts while Colourea used the Super Light Bomb. The attacks hit. Colouruke and Warbler were struggling.

Easeion got up first and then started charging his Shadow Implosion and then he started to attack Colouruke and Warbler. Crayon got up and he used the Light Implosion, Warbler then used the Sky Kick to launch the implosion. The attacks collided, the powered up implosion was slightly stronger and hit Easeion but a bit of the attack of Easeion's hit Colouruke.

" Colouruke it's time for your end " said Easeion.

Easeion then rushed quick for Colouruke but Crayon then hit him with the Super Light Blast. Warbler then was charging his Sky Blast and aimed it towards Easeion. Easeion then got out of the way and used the Quadruple Shadow Strike and rammed through Colouruke and Warbler but Crayon then kicked him.

Colouruke and Warbler were seriously struggling and were looking near the end.

Easeion then launched a new technique called the The Super Bear Bomb. 

" Bear Bomb ? " asked Crayon.  
" Yes " said Easeion. " It will bring you to your demise "

The attack then directly hit Colouruke and Warbler, defeating them. 

" Hahahahahahahaha " said Easeion. " You have truly seen what it means to fight a Smithson "  
" The two of us remain " said Crayon.  
" I will be very successful as a brother to Bill and Tara, my revenge is imminent " said Easeion. " I'm great, Whites will be thrilled "

Chapter 17  
Crayon and Colourea vs Easeion  
" Our leader will be able to take over with his girlfriend " said Easeion. " They will reign over Colourland as this new super couple "  
" Super couple ? " asked Colourea.  
" They sure are one and our leader will show himself to you Crayon " said Easeion.  
" We will find out his identity, that is true " said Crayon.  
" You will be made single first, it's what me and my superiors all want " said Easeion. " I will also be able to show what a legendary brother I am for what I have done for Bill and Tara "  
" Legendary ? " asked Crayon. " There are two of us left, there is a lot more fighting "  
" Not as much fighting as you think, Crayon " said Easeion. " You know of how much of a legend I am out here, and you will be seeing the single life in Colourland very soon hahahaha "  
" Let's continue the fight " said Crayon. " Let's see how much of a supposed legend you claim to be "

Easeion started charging his Super Lightning Edge and aimed it towards Colourea while Crayon used his Super Light Bomb which Colourea used the Super Light Kick on the bomb to add more force to it and the attacks hit but Easeion's was stronger.

Easeion got up and then used the Shadow Implosion while Crayon then used the Light Implosion. Both of them took damage from the attack but Colourea took more. Easeion then rushed towards Colourea with the Quadruple Shadow Strike and he hit down Colourea to the ground. 

" Hahahahahahahahahahaha " said Easeion.  
" Now I will do what my siblings did not and my revenge will be fucking amazing "  
" Why does the Bear want me single so much " said Crayon.  
" My siblings originally wanted this and now the rest of the organization now realized what a great idea it is " said Easeion. " Our leader demands that I destroy the love between you and Colourea because of the threat that you are to The Bear, since even my great siblings Bill and Tara even could not end it "  
" I understand The Bear wants me out of the way, but why end the romance instead of killing me " said Crayon.  
" We know how sad it will make you and our leader wants the romance eliminated so that he can take over with his girlfriend " said Easeion. " He knows I can avenge Bill and Tara while making you single  
at the same time, he feels he cannot take over with you being with Colourea still.  
" What does me dating Colourea have to do with then taking over Colourland ? " asked Crayon.  
" Our leader wants it to be perfect with her, when they take over as a couple " said Easeion. " I will show what a legendary brother I am when I end the life of Colourea and avenge Bill and Tara in a great way "

Easeion then started using the Thunderstorm technique. The clouds around the area got very dark gray and then lightning started to strike towards Colourea but Crayon charged his Super Air Blast towards it which created a bunch of wind and electric energy together which blew Easeion and Crayon to the ground. Colourea got up, she was slightly struggling. Then an extremely loud thunder sound hit and the ground started shaking while Easeion then was charging up for an attack. The Super Lightning Edge then aimed towards Colourea, Colourea then used the Super Light Blast while Crayon used the Super Air Blast. The blasts and the Lightning Edge hit and all three fighters were hit.

Easeion then got up first and he then used a new technique named the Lightning Implosion which was stronger than the Dark Implosion. Tons of lightning energy was being charged by him, Crayon then used his Light Implosion while Colourea used a new Bomb technique called the Ultimate Light Bomb. These extremely powerful attacks then all met up and then all three of them were hit very severely.

Colourea was seriously struggling. Easeion and Crayon were trying to prevent each other from getting up, but Easeion happened to get up and he was about to charge for his Super Lightning Edge and then aimed for Colourea.

" Hahahahahaha, I will now end the romance just watch me " said Easeion. " My legacy of being the great brother to Bill and Tara starts here  
" I won't let you end it " said Crayon.

Crayon rushed for Easeion and was able to trip him which prevented him from winning the fight.

Colourea was able to get up and kicked Easeion while Crayon then used his Super Air Blast and aimed it towards Easeion, Easeion rushed towards Colourea with his Lightning Edge and he directly hit Colourea while Crayon's attack hit him down to the ground.

Easeion got up and then he was very proud of himself.

" Hahahahahahaha " said Easeion. " I am such a legend as a brother "  
" Colourea, no " said Crayon. " It's not over yet "  
" Look at her, it is over " said Easeion. " You are single now, have you thought about what it is like to be single here in Colourland, Crayon ?   
" Colourea is not dead " said Crayon.  
" You must admit to the truth " said Easeion. " I have done what The Bear wanted and you are going to have to accept being single whether you fucking like it or not "

Easeion then started getting his Thunderstorm attack ready.

" Now it is time Crayon " said Easeion. " This will not only attack you but it will Strike Colourea as well.  
" I won't allow Colourea to die " said Crayon.  
" I will end her life and succeed in doing so " said Easeion. " Whites will be happy I murdered Colourea, hahahahaha "  
" Whites won't get the satisfaction " said Crayon.  
" He's getting it, Crayon " said Easeion. " It just shows how great The Bear is "

The attack then started to strike, Crayon then used the the Super Air Blast to try stop the attack, Crayon and Easeion took some damage but Colourea did not die. Crayon then then hit Easeion with the Ultimate Light Bomb and Easeion took some serious damage. 

Easeion got up. He then started to rush for Crayon with his Super Lightning Edge while Crayon used his Light Implosion. The attacks hit, and both fighters took damage. Crayon was slightly struggling and Easeion was close to slightly struggling. Easeion then aimed to grab Colourea's body and then he was charging energy for his Thunderstorm technique, to attempt to finish her life off for good.

" Now, I will succeed in this murder " said Easeion. " When this murder succeeds, you will now truly see what it means to fight a Smithson "  
" I won't let you do this " said Crayon.

Crayon rushed to kick Easeion to stop his attack but Easeion was able to get out of the way in time but the attack failed. Easeion then rushed for Crayon with his Super Lightning Edge, Crayon used the Light Implosion. The attacks charged with intense energy causing a very bright electric explosion and both fighters were knocked to the ground. Crayon was struggling, while Easeion was starting to slightly struggle.

" Now, Crayon you must know something right now " said Easeion.  
" What is it ? " asked Crayon.  
" If you leave here right now and let me do what I need to do, I will spare you for the time being " said Easeion.  
" You're going to end Colourea's life here " said Crayon.  
" That is what the higher ups in The Bear all want, Whites insisted on me killing Colourea like I said earlier " said Easeion. " You will have to make an important decision here Crayon, either you die or Colourea dies and you look elsewhere in Colourland "  
" I can't do that for Colourea " said Crayon.  
" You can do it, Crayon " said Easeion. " I have confidence in you with your life outside of Colourea "  
" My life outside of Colourea " said Crayon. " I cannot let you do that to her "  
" We also will have Challenger brought to us for questioning " said Easeion. " Would you want to not see Challenger again, Crayon ?  
" I do want to see him again, I just won't let you kill Colourea " said Crayon.  
" You work for Challenger " said Easeion. " This is a sacrifice you must make for him "  
" Challenger would side with me fighting to keep Colourea alive " said Crayon.  
" Challenger wants you not to die, Crayon " said Easeion. " The Bear needs you to stay alive with Challenger, for this special questioning "  
" I will stay alive, but Colourea will not die " said Crayon.  
" You are struggling a lot, you cannot prevent her from dying and yourself Crayon " said Easeion.

Crayon then got up and Easeion then rushed towards him and grabbed him. Easeion then punched him while Crayon kicked him. Crayon then charged up the Super Air Blast while Easeion used the Quadruple Shadow Strike and the attacks hit. Easeion then got up and then started charging up the Thunderstorm technique and then a shock of lightning was about to hit Colourea.

" The relationship you have with Colourea will be no more, the love no more, it is time for a different life for you Crayon " said Easeion. " Hahahahahahahaha" "

Crayon rushed to block the attack with the Super Light Blast, a small portion of the attack hit Colourea and the rest hit Crayon.

" You will regret that Crayon " said Easeion. " I'll keep attacking to kill and she'll fucking die whether you like it or not 

Easeion then got up and headed towards Colourea but Crayon then blocked him and knocked him down and then hit him directly with the Super Light Bomb. Both Easeion and Crayon were struggling.

Easeion then started to use the Dark Implosion while Crayon used the Light Implosion. The attacks collided and both Easeion and Crayon were getting to the point of seriously struggling. Easeion got up first and then got to Colourea's body. 

Easeion then attacked Colourea by punching her body. He then went to hit her with the Super Darkness Bomb but Crayon was able to get there in time and use the Super Light Bomb which knocked Easeion down. Both of them were barely able to move.

" Crayon, this is it " said Easeion. " It is now over for the romance "  
" I'm not seeing that " said Crayon.  
" I will end it, no matter what " said Easeion. " Whites may not forgive me if I do not do this successfully "  
" Regardless of Whites, I will still stop this murder " said Crayon.  
" Whites is a great man, I will end Colourea right now " said Easeion.

Easeion and Crayon fought with their last bits of energy and Easeion launched his Super Lightning Edge while Crayon used the Light Implosion. The attacks hit, both of them looked to be knocked out.

For a while, neither person had got up but eventually Crayon was the one to get up. Crayon then went towards the bodies of Colouruke, Colourea, Artby and Warbler. After that he went to bring them to safety and before he contacted Challenger he called the hospital. 

" Challenger, Easeion is no more " said Crayon.  
" Excellent, you five are on another level " said Challenger.  
" We have been training a lot " said Crayon.  
" Great to see " said Challenger.  
" We are going to go to the hospital " said Crayon.  
" Good idea, after all that fighting " said Challenger.

The ambulance took them to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Whites and Blackina were talking about Easeion.

" This is taking way too long " said Whites.  
" I do not understand this " said Blackina.  
" Easeion has too much skill for it to take this long for him to return " said Whites.  
" Bill and Tara lost and now possibly Easeion " said Blackina. " It is time for action "  
" I will deal with them " said Whites.  
" I will destroy them if Easeion did not succeed, and Blackin will make me the queen of Colourland " said Blackina. " I cannot fucking wait "  
" We must focus on taking over Colourland now, destroying the romance is no longer our focus since Easeion is likely finished " said Whites.  
" Blackin will take over easily, the three of us are unstoppable " said Blackina. " Blackin will make me his queen like he has said before and The Bear will rule supreme "  
" Our time is now " said Whites.

Blackina then headed to meet Blackin.

" Blackin, we are going to take over Colourland " said Blackina.  
" It will be simple to take over " said Blackin.  
" We will be the new rulers of Colourland " said Blackina.  
" We will not focus on the romance between Crayon and Colourea anymore and we will just destroy anyone that gets in the way " said Blackin. " I will eliminate anyone who stops me from making Blackina my queen, hahahahahahaha "  
" Hahahahahahahaha " said Blackina.  
" Hahahahahahahaha " said Blackin.

They then kissed each other and headed upstairs into their room.

Crayon and his friends stayed the night at the hospital, after that there was a broadcast on QuackQ.

" Easeion has finally been defeated " said Jack.  
" Crayon is too Colourlandish for The Bear to handle " said Bryant. " He is the Colourlandish hope that keeps us going"  
" That is why if Colourland invades Numeria, Crayon must fight " said Jack.  
" Crayon and his friends will stop these Numerians from making us take meth " said Bryant.  
" Meth is Numerian " said Jack. " There was none of that here when the Numerians were not in Colourland "  
" All these drugs are Numerian " said Bryant. " Crayon can stop drugs "  
" What can't he do " said Jack. " Crayon is more Colourlandish than these Numerians that is for sure "  
" All our immigrants from non Numerian places are more Colourlandish than these Numerians " said Bryant.  
" Warbler may be from Bird's Isle, but he is more Colourlandish than these Numerians " said Jack. " He has been fighting well also "  
" The five of them have done wonders for Colourland, we must honour them in a truly Colourlandish way " said Bryant.  
" Exactly " said Jack. " We must celebrate the heroism of the five fighters ".  
" We will ask all Colourlandish people to celebrate as well, Crayon is making people feel that they are more Colourlandish than usual " said Bryant.  
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Jack.  
This is the end of this section of Colourland, the next section is called Part 3: Blackin and Blackina, the Ultimate Couple.


End file.
